Can You Really Trust Jack Sparrow?
by Windrises
Summary: Jack Sparrow has been acting like a loopy, rum-obsessed guy. Elizabeth starts having doubts about Jack, while Will tries to earn Jack's respect. Will and Elizabeth try to make each other feel better, while Jack struggles with acting like a proper ship captain.


Note: The Pirates of the Carribbean films are owned by Disney and are based on a theme park ride.

Captain Jack Sparrow was on his pirate ship. He let on one of his fellow pirates steer the ship, because he drank too much. He was very energetic, but wasn't making a lot of sense. He started saying whatever random thoughts came to his head and he made a bunch of cartoonish noises. Some members of his crew chuckled at him, while the others looked weirded-out.

Jack Sparrow made Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann a part of his crew. They were in charge of being the voice of reason, when Jack was going crazy. In other words, they did more work than any of his crew members did. At times, they had more work to do than Jack did, despite being treated like sidekicks.

Elizabeth walked up to Will, who was cleaning the ship. Will turned around and tried to straighten his tie, before remembering pirates don't wear ties. He smiled and said, "Hi, Elizabeth. What's going on?"

Elizabeth answered, "I'm concerned about Captain Sparrow."

Will replied, "Believe me, everybody's concerned about him. He's a charming fellow, but he's got a lot of issues."

Elizabeth responded, "This morning, I checked up on him. He was pouring a gallon of tea down his throat, while claiming he was the Mad Hatter."

Will looked amused, while saying, "He has quite the imagination, doesn't he? It seems like he keeps making up fake identities. For example, last week, he claimed he was a wizard, who was stealing fantastic beasts."

Jack Sparrow walked by, while almost falling down. He had a goofy smile on his face, while accidentally bumping into a few pirates. He walked up to Will and started hitting his head. He said, "Good morning, Willam Turn Her and Elizabeth Goose. My rum supply's getting a bit low, so if you could get me a few dozen bottles of it, you'd get on my good side."

Elizabeth folded her arms and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Jack had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I like to think I'm flawless."

Elizabeth replied, "Then I guess you also like being a liar."

Jack casually responded, "More or less."

Elizabeth replied, "You've had too much rum."

Jack stubbornly responded, "No I haven't."

Will looked at how messy Jack looked, so he said, "You look like a wreck."

Jack replied, "You don't exactly look like the prince of charm, Willie, so you can spare the insults."

Elizabeth turned around and said, "We have a problem."

Jack replied, "Like I said before, I'm flawless."

Jack and Will also turned around and saw that Captain Hector Barbossa had returned. He was driving a ship, which was across from Jack's ship. Captain Barbossa had an evil smile on his face, while staring at Jack and the others. He and his crew didn't have any swords or other weapons, but it was clear they had something up their sleeves. Captain Barbossa said, "Greetings, Captain Sparrow. It's good to see you."

Jack replied, "It's good to see you. I like how you dyed your hair black."

Barbossa had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Will said, "Jack has a drinking problem, which affects his common sense."

Barbossa replied, "Considering how much common sense he was lacking, that's certainly something to be scared of."

Jack said, "Barbossa, you look a lot different. You look younger, almost like a teenager. You have a Lelouch Lamperouge kind of look."

Barbossa replied, "Jack, I'm about to get revenge on you, so I'd appreciate you getting a reality check."

Jack giggled and asked, "Revenge? How do you expect to accomplish that? Took a good look at yourself, Barbossa. You have no swords or any weapons. How could you defeat Jack Sparrow, the most captivating and elusive pirate of them all?"

Barbossa replied, "It's true I don't have any swords. I traded my swords in, for something far more dangerous."

Even though Barbossa had put Jack in a lot of trouble, he still didn't take him seriously. He scoffed at Barbossa and asked, "What could be more dangerous than swords?"

Barbossa smiled and answered, "A cannon." He pointed the cannon at Jack's ship, while saying, "This is far better than any cannon you've ever had. It only takes a few hits, for this device to destroy a pirate ship."

Jack folded his arms and replied, "Give me a break. You're just making stuff up, to make yourself look better than you really are."

Barbossa responded, "That's your gimmick, not mine. Prepare to drown." He did an evil laugh and started firing the cannon. Barbossa's cannon affected Jack's ship, a lot more than Jack was expecting. After a few hits, it was clear the ship was going to sink.

Will looked at Jack and asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Jack answered, "Save my rum."

Elizabeth angrily sighed and said, "No, we save the others and the gold."

Jack replied, "Saving the gold is a good idea. I have been wanting to go on a shopping spree."

Will and Elizabeth saved their teammates from drowning, before grabbing the chests of gold. Jack and his crew started riding on the broken pieces of the ship, so they wouldn't drown.

Captain Barbossa saw that he had blown-up Jack's ship. He saw that Jack and the others had survived. Barbossa fiddled with his beard, while wondering if he should let them live. After a few minutes of thinking about it, he decided to let them live, so they can suffer the humiliation of losing their ship. He did an evil laugh, while driving away.

Will and Elizabeth looked around, at their fellow team members. They had instructed them to swim as fast as they could, so they could get to shore. All of them obeyed, except for Jack, who was dozing off.

Elizabeth said, "You gotta be kidding me. He's going to drown, if he doesn't wake up."

Will sighed and replied, "I'll get him to shore." He grabbed Jack, just in time. He carried his captain, while swimming to shore.

Will, Elizabeth, and the other pirates had to swim, for an over. Several of the lazier pirates felt the urge to give up, but Will and Elizabeth encouraged them to not give up. It was one of the roughest and most exhausting hours, that they had ever had. However, Jack Sparrow had a much easier time, since he was taking a nap.

Eventually, they got to land. Most of the pirates hadn't been to the area before, so they didn't know where they were. They looked around and saw a beach, with lots of people running around.

Elizabeth asked, "Where are we?"

Will had an excited look on his face, while saying, "I've been here before. Everything's going to be okay. In fact, this is great news."

Elizabeth asked, "Are you really that excited, to play on the beach?"

Will said, "I'm not talking about the beach. There's a place, that's a few blocks away, that sells pirate ships. Since we brought our gold along, we'll be able to buy a new one."

Elizabeth replied, "That's a lucky break. We better wake up the Captain, before we get the ship."

Will tapped Jack's head, before he woke up. He looked around, while feeling very confused. He asked, "What happened and why did you take me to the beach?"

Will explained, "Barbossa sunk your ship, so we had to swim to shore."

Jack looked around and tried to find his rum. He pushed his teammates out of the way and dug through the gold, but he didn't find a single bottle of rum. He scowled and said, "You didn't save my rum, did you?"

Will said, "If I may be so bold, I believe saving the crew and the gold is more important."

Jack replied, "That stuff's great and all, but Jackie needs his rum."

Elizabeth slapped Jack and asked, "Do you care about this team or do you just like drinking stuff, that's bad for your brain?"

Jack answered, "I care about both things."

Elizabeth folded her arms and said, "What do you care about more: Your team or your rum?"

Jack put his hand on his chin and thought about it. He thought about how he had lost his ship, because he did a lousy job at protecting it. He figured it was time, to get his act together and act like a responsible captain. He had a proud look on his face, while saying, "I care about my crew more."

Elizabeth had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "Really?"

Jack answered, "Yes, I care about being a good, successful pirate and I want my crew to have the best of times. Considering we lost our ship, that's going to be a bit hard."

Will calmly replied, "Don't worry, Captain Sparrow. There's a nearby place, that sells ship."

Jack responded, "That's excellent news. So, who's going to carry me there?"

Will said, "No offense, but can't you just walk?"

Jack answered, "Believe me, I kind of wish I could, but I'm feeling really out of it, because of the rum situation."

Will sighed and said, "I'll carry you."

Jack smiled and replied, "You truly have earned the title, of being a part of my crew."

Will carried Jack in his arms, while Jack took another nap. Elizabeth could barely comprehend why Will let Jack be so lazy. She nudged him and asked, "Why do you put up with Jack's eccentric requests?"

Will answered, "He's the Captain, so listening to what he says is a requirement."

Elizabeth replied, "I understand that, but why did you volunteer to carry him?"

Will responded, "I don't know. Frankly, he's kind of heavy. I think he gained a few pounds, from all the rum he drank." He sighed and said, "I guess I help him, because I want to earn his approval."

Elizabeth asked, "Why?"

Will said, "Well, ever since my father was destroyed, I guess I've been looking for a role-model. I want somebody to impress, who will be proud of me."

Elizabeth replied, "I can understand that, but was Jack a good option, for a father figure?"

Will chuckled and responded, "Probably not, but he was one of the few pirates, who treated my father with respect, so I have soft spot for him. I'm starting to lose that sentiment, since I have to carry him around."

Elizabeth admired Will and felt sorry for him. She would of held his hand, if he wasn't carrying Jack. Instead, she said, "Listen, I want you to know, that there's someone who you do impress and couldn't be more proud of you."

Will smiled and asked, "You're referring to yourself, aren't you?"

Elizabeth smiled back and said, "Yeah."

Will replied, "That means a lot to me. I feel the same way about you. Rejecting a life of luxury, for the life of pirate, is a very bold choice and I'm so glad you made that choice."

Elizabeth responded, "The comfort I got, from my life of richness and fame, can't compare to the comfort you give to my heart." Will and Elizabeth kissed each other.

Jack said, "No kissing, unless a woman comes by and kisses me."

Will looked at Jack and said, "It seems like you're asleep, when you're needed and you're awake, when your help isn't wanted."

Jack replied, "More or less."

A few minutes later, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the others were at the area, that sold pirate ships. Jack started looking at the ships, while making he gave a close inspection, to each one.

A seller walked up to Jack and asked, "Are you here, to buy a pirate ship or something like that?"

Jack answered, "Duh. This place only sells one thing, so why would I come here for a different reason?"

The seller replied, "You have quite the attitude, don't you?"

Jack responded, "You ask quite useless questions, that waste my time, don't you?"

The seller sighed and said, "Go ahead and pick the ship you want."

Jack faced his crew, while saying, "This decision could take a long time, because it's very important, to buy the best ship."

Will replied, "I don't mean to be rude, but we're not really loaded with time."

Elizabeth responded, "Besides, it'd be best, to buy one of the cheaper ships. We should save the ship, so we can afford supplies."

Jack shook his head. He acted like Will and Elizabeth didn't know much about being a pirate, even though he barely knew what he was talking about. He paced around them, while saying, "Buying a ship is the most important decision, that pirates make. A ship is a home, for pirates and you can't rush through purchasing a home."

Jack looked at the ships, for a few hours. Jack's crew was getting tired of waiting. Elizabeth wanted to make Jack hurry-up, but Will thought it'd be best, if Jack took his time. After goofing around, Jack pointed to the ship, that he wanted to buy. It was a newer ship, that had brown wood and had been polished. It was one of the fanciest ships, that the area sold, and Elizabeth knew it'd cost a lot of money. She tried to make Jack buy a cheaper ship, but he insisted on buying the fancy ship. It cost a crate of gold, to get the ship. They still had a few crates of gold left, but several crew members thought Jack was wasting money.

Jack got on the ship and started grinning, while dancing around. Elizabeth gave him a disapproving look, while saying, "Captain Sparrow, this ship was extremely expensive. It's important, that you take care of this ship. You need to be serious."

Jack replied, "I don't feel like being serious. I feel like showing my moves." He continued dancing around.

After several minutes of dancing around, Jack started steering the ship. He had a lot of fun, with driving the ship. He started dancing, while driving the ship, which made his steering more reckless.

Elizabeth looked at Will and said, "I'm so mad at Jack."

Will put his arm around Elizabeth and replied, "Things are going to be okay. You shouldn't let Jack borrow you."

Elizabeth responded, "I'm worried about how much trouble he's going to get us into." She paused, before saying, "By the way, did Jack thank you, for swimming him to shore and carrying him around?"

Will answered, "Not yet."

Elizabeth replied, "He owes you a thank you, so go talk to him."

Will nervously bit his tongue and responded, "I don't know if this is the best time. He's distracted, with playing with his new ship."

Elizabeth replied, "Come on, honey. Be brave. Aren't you a brave pirate?"

Will tried to not sound nervous, while saying, "Yeah, I'm brave. You know what? I think you're right. Jack does owe me a thank you, so I'm going to get one from him."

Will walked up to Jack. He noticed that one of the crew members was driving the ship, instead of Jack. Jack explained, "I was having so much fun, that I accidentally steered one of the crew members off the ship. We got the poor fella back on, but the crew insisted that I stop driving the ship."

Will replied, "Since your less busy, there is something I want from you."

Jack raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really? What do you want?"

Will said, "I want you to thank me."

Jack frowned and asked, "Why?"

Will answered, "For saving your life. When Barbossa sank the ship, I swam you to shore. Otherwise, you would of drowned. Don't you think I deserve some respect, or at least, a thank you?"

Jack snobbishly asked, "Why would I thank you? Your job is to protect and obey my commands. I'm your Captain, so saving me is required. You don't deserve rewards, for doing your job, no matter how well you do it."

Will angrily sighed and said, "I used to dream about earning your respect. Turns out, I've been wasting my time." He walked away from Jack. Jack looked a little guilty, about what he said. He started looking for some rum, so he had something to make the guilt go away.

Elizabeth looked at Will and could tell he was upset. She had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "What's wrong?"

Will said, "Jack didn't thank me. In fact, he doesn't think I deserve a thank you. I used to think Jack was the closest think I had, to a father figure. I'm starting to wonder, if he even considers me a friend."

Elizabeth gently held his hand and replied, "You don't need his approval. You're the sweetest, most trustworthy, and handsomest pirate I've ever met and I've always been proud of you."

Will asked, "Really?"

Elizabeth answered, "Yes, you've changed my life, in a wonderful way."

Will replied, "Thank you. You're not just the most amazing woman I know. You're the most beautiful thing in my life." Elizabeth blushed and kissed Will.

Meanwhile, Jack looked around and saw that Captain Barbossa's ship was across from his own. Jack had a scared look on his face, while saying, "It seems like trouble has returned."

Captain Barbossa had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Greetings, Jack. I see you've got a new ship. I'm excited about that, because I'm going to make it sink. It sure looks expensive. You probably wasted a boatload on it. That'll be fitting, because you're about to lose another boat." He did an evil laugh.

Jack wondered what he should do. He thought about how he had failed Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew. He had hurt Will's feelings and had lost his previous, due to goofing around. Jack decided it was time, to start being a responsible captain. He grabbed as bottle of rum and threw it in Barbossa's face. Jack ran to the pirate, who was driving the ship, and pushed him away. He started driving the ship, while saying, "I'm going to steer my ship, away from Barbossa's wrath."

Will and Elizabeth noticed that the crew was going faster, than ever before. Will saw that Jack was driving the ship.

Elizabeth asked, "What's going on?"

Will answered, "It seems like Jack's taken over." He looked around and said, "Barbossa's returned. Perhaps, Jack is trying to get everybody away from Barbossa's ship. If he accomplishes that, I'm going to be really proud of him."

Elizabeth nervously asked, "Do you think he can accomplish that?"

Will answered, "I'm not sure, but I see the determination in his eyes. He's trying, he really is."

Jack continued driving the ship, at a really fast rate. Due to how much of his energy it took away, Jack felt the urge to give up. However, he was ashamed of his past failures and he wanted to prove his talents.

Barbossa was surprised, by how fast Jack was driving the ship. He tried to make his ship go faster, so he could get to Jack's ship and blow it up. However, Jack's ship was going faster than any ship, that Barbossa had ever seen. Barbossa spent several minutes, trying to get to Jack, before giving up. He sighed and said, "Jack's quite the driver."

After Jack's ship was a hundred miles away from Barbossa's ship, Jack let a crew member start driving the ship. He walked up to Will.

Elizabeth asked, "Are you going to give Will the thank you, that he deserves?"

Jack shook his head and said, "No, I'm going to give him an apology. Will, you are a very good pirate and you and Elizabeth have been doing a great job, at protecting me and the others. I'm no father figure, but I am the Captain. I'm also your friend and as your friend, I'm very proud of you."

Will smiled and replied, "Thank you, Captain Sparrow."

Jack responded, "Call me Jack."

Will hugged Jack and replied, "I appreciate it, Jack."

Jack said, "I'm thirsty, but you know what? I'm only going to have one glass of rum, for the rest of the day?" He smiled and started looking for rum.

Elizabeth looked at Will and asked, "Did Jack give you the support and love, that you needed?"

Will replied, "It turns out, that I already had support and love. Nobody is more loving and wonderful than you. Jack and I will always have a few nitpicks with each other and that's fine, because I'm dating the most perfect and kind-hearted pirate, that there's ever been."

Elizabeth responded, "I appreciate the sentiment, but you're the most perfect."

Jack walked by and said, "For the record, I'm the best pirate ever." Will and Elizabeth ignored him and kissed each other. Jack was sure loopy and they both knew that. However, Will and Elizabeth could always count on each other, to bring the treasure of happiness, to each other's hearts.


End file.
